Mina Van Helsing
Mina Van Helsing is introduced as the kind and attractive mother of Jonno but is fed up with her husband, Eric Van Helsing and his obsession with vampires. Before Series 2 Having become sick of her husband's obsession with vampires, Mina left him and Jonathan before the timeline of this series. Eric reveals that she ran away with an estate agent. Series 2 After conversing with Jonathan via letter, Mina returns partway through series two. When she discovers that Jonathan is now equally obsessed with vampires, she decides to temporarily remain with the pair, in the hope of knocking some sense into them. She creates a mantra to help them: "As sure as boy scouts sing round camp fires, there is no such thing as vampires. Sucking blood, the living dead, they are not real they're in our heads". After being taunted by Ingrid for not biting any "breathers" (after she bites Will) the Count captures Mina, and what he has done with her does not become immediately clear. He uses his imprisonment of her to temporarily blackmail her son and ex-husband into staying away from his castle. Later Mina is shown in chains somewhere in the castle alive, and the Count is found as a cruel "monster" in front of her each time she struggles to escape. She is saved by Eric Van Helsing and her son Jonathan, and afterwards, thanks to Vlad, forgets that she was ever a prisoner. It is implied that she and Eric are back together. Series 3 She returns in Series 3 along with her son, Jonno, who is the head of the Slayer's Head Quarters. Mina has been widowed. Her husband (Eric), still under Vlad's mindwipe, fainted when a gang of vampires attacked him and was finished off by the vampires. It is currently unknown how long before Series 3 Eric died, though, as his family still mourn him, it may be recent. Series 4 Mina is now the chairwoman of the Slayer's Guild and seems hell-bent to slay all vampires for what happened to her husband Eric Van Helsing. She is mindwiped by Vlad, along with every other slayer (other than her son). In "Cuckoo in the Nest" her mindwipe gets reversed along with the rest of the slayers. Relationships Eric Van Helsing Eric is shown to love his wife dearly. In series 2 it's obvious that Mina rejected Eric because of the unfortunate stigma associated with vampire slaying. She did not believe in the existence of vampires and, as a psychotherapist, she believed that vampires were all in his mind. At the end of series 2 she is faced with the reality that the Count and his family are vampires. She tells him that she is sorry she didn't believe him. Jonno Van Helsing In series 2 Jonno is desperate for his mother to stay with him and Eric, and tries to encourage his father to keep silent about the slaying for her. In series 3 Jonno and his mother become very close. After Eric's death Mina also became a vampire slayer, and they stick mostly together. In series 4 they begin to grow apart. Jonno becomes friends with Vladimir Dracula while Mina is still wary of him. Trivia *Mina is probably named after Mina Harker (née Murry), a character in Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *She has the same surname as Abraham Van Helsing, a doctor and Vampire Hunter (also from the novel). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Slayers Category:Female Characters Category:Van Helsings